dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pentaceratops
Statistics *Name: Pentaceratops sternbergii *Name Meaning: Five-Horned Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8 meters (26 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae *Place Found: Kirtland Formation, New Mexico, USA *Describer: Osborn, 1923 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Lightning *Power: 2000 **TCG: 1900 *Technique: 400 *Sign: Paper **TCG: Rock *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team), Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates) *Location Activated: Hollywood, California *Episodes: Lights, Camera, Destruction!, There's No Business Like Shogun Business *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry *Other: It has a Spectral Armor form in the anime. TCG Lores ;Thunderhead :If you have another Lightning Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur's Power is 2200 (from 1900). ;Super Bolt (Brave Pentaceratops) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities until the end of the turn. ;Electric Explosion (Radiant Pentaceratops) :When this Dinosaur attacks, you can reveal your hand. If you do and all the cards are Lightning cards, this Dinosaur's Power is 2500 during the battle and all the opponent's Dinosaurs in play lose their abilities until the end of this turn. ;Spectral Armor (Spectral Armor Pentaceratops) :You can only Dino Slash this Dinosaur by placing it on top of a Pentaceratops. ;Mega Shock (Spectral Armor Pentaceratops) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can discard 2 cards. If you do, choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs in play and put it into their discard pile. Your opponent loses Life Points equal to that Dinosaur's life. Anime Dinosaur King Its card activated by electric sparks in a movie studio in Hollywood, where it interrupted filming on several sets. He was followed around by a Hollywood director wanting to make a movie about him. When he came across an inaccurate animatronic ceratopsid, Helga fought with him, but he knocked her away. Rod summoned Terry as revenche, but then he saw a female Triceratops, thinking it was one of his species and tried to protect it from Terry. He followed her until a studio, where Terry also appeared. He tried to save her, fighting Terry. He used Tail Smash to weaken Pentaceratops, but then Ace was summoned to help him. Unfortunately he thought that Ace wanted to hurt his love too, knocking him away. When Terry used Volcano Burst, Ace countered it with Cyclone, blewing the female Tricerops down. Because Pentaceratops thought that she was dead, he went out of rage and defeated Terry. But then Chomp was summoned to battle him, making him the only Lightning Dinosaur from Series 1 to fight Chomp of his own accord instead of making friends with him (Styracosaurus was under the Alpha Gang's control when he attacked and fought Chomp). He helped the female Triceratops up, thinking that Chomp stole her from him. He then attacked him, but Chomp used Lightning Strike to defeat him. His card was claimed by Max. Mesozoic Meltdown Gavro summoned another Pentaceratops in his Spectral Armor form, along side Foolscap's Tuojiangosaurus to attack the D-Team. He fought against Chomp, but was defeated by his Thunder Driver. His card was reclaimed by Max. Trivia *It was the only dinosaur in the anime to appear in both Series 1 & 2 but never use a move card. *Pentaceratops had the largest skull of any known land animal at 9.5–10 feet long, beating out the previous record holder, Torosaurus. Gallery Penta2.jpg|Pentaceratops TCG Card Pentaceratops TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Pentaceratops Colossal Rare TCG Card Pentaceratops-Brave TCG Card 1-Silver 1a.png|Brave Pentaceratops TCG Card 015.jpg|Radiant Pentaceratops TCG Card (French) Pentaceratops_Spectral_Armor TCG Card.jpg|Spectral Armor Pentaceratops TCG Card Pentaceratops complete.jpg|Pentaceratops anime card Pentaceratops (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Spectral Armor Pentaceratops File:Penta_nagoya.gif|Pentaceratops from NagoyaTV image4.jpg|Clean artwork for the pentaceratops Colossal Rare card Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG